cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Barbara Crampton
Barbara Crampton (1958 - ) Film Deaths: *''Re-Animator (1985)'' [Megan Halsey]: Strangled by one of the re-animated bodies as she and Bruce Abbott are trying to escape in an elevator. After Bruce and Carolyn Purdy-Gordon unsuccessfully attempt to resuscitate her, the movie ends with Bruce injecting her with the re-animating formula. *''Chopping Mall'' (Killbots) (1986) [Suzie Lynn]: Burned to death when the security robots fire at the fuel can she was holding. *''Thy Neighbor's Wife (Midnight Vendetta) (2001) '[''Nicole Garrett]: Poisoned slowly over time by Kari Wuhrer, she finally collapses and dies in her bathroom. *You're Next (2011)'' [Aubrey Davison]: Stabbed in the neck with a machete (off-screen) by L.C. Holt; her body is shown afterwards lying on the bed when the family discovers her. *Lords of Salem (2012)' [''Virginia Cable]: Killed (off-screen), along with the other female descendants of the Salem witch-hunters, by Meg Foster's coven inside the theater. I couldn't spot Barbara among the pile of bodies, but she is shown earlier as one of the people affected by the coven's music; director Rob Zombie confirms on the US DVD's commentary that the women in the theater are the same people that the music affected in the earlier scenes. *''The Divine Tragedies (2015)'' [Mother]: Shot in the chest by Jon Kondelik on the bed her body is shown afterwards when Graham Denman discovers her. *''Sun Choke (2015)'' [Irma]: Throat slit with a knife by Sarah Hagan. *''Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich'' [Carol Doreski]: Throat slit by one of the puppets. TV Series Deaths: *''Days Of Our Lives (1983)'' [Trista Evans Bradford]: Stabbed in the back by the Salem Slasher (played by Thaao Penghlis, but while wearing a mask to look like John de Lancie). *''Channel Zero: The Dream Door - Where Did You Sleep Last Night? (2018) ''[Vanessa Moss]: Stabbbed and mutilated off-screen by Pretzel Jack (Troy James), her death goes partially heard by intended victim Brandon Scott. Her death comes only as a result of firing her gun at Pretzel Jack as he contorts his way in her spa home to Scott. Noteworthy Connections: Ex-wife of David Boyd (cinematographer/director) Wife of Robert Bleckman (set dresser/property master) Gallery News-14-07-chopping-mall.jpg|Barbara Crampton's death in Chopping Mall Barbara Crampton.JPG|Barbara Crampton's death in Sun Choke pmtlr 6 0-52 screenshot (1).png|Barbara Crampton in Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich barbaracramptonthyneighborswife.png|Barbara Crampton in Thy Neighbor's Wife Crampton, Barbara Crampton, Barbara Crampton, Barbara Crampton, Barbara Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in Adam Wingard Movies Category:Actors who died in H.P. Lovecraft Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Young and the Restless cast members Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by knife Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Bold and the Beautiful Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Actors died in Jim Wynorski movies Category:Channel Zero Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Channel Zero Category:Death scenes by mutilation